1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for playing dice games, and more particularly to a dice game unit for playing games by casting a die adapted to indicate a particular number of spot(s) on the top thereof after being cast onto a game board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dice games are usually conducted by a player by manually casting dice. As examples of the dice games, there are known dice poker for playing games by casting four to six pieces of dice, for example, onto a game board, and a game called "Big & Small" for playing games by casting two dice onto a game board.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,513 discloses an automatic playing machine for playing dice games such as dice poker by casting a plurality of dice each having a magnet mounted therein into a magnetic field, which is based on the principle that dice each having a magnet mounted therein are cast into a strong magnetic field and each of the dice indicates a predetermined number of spot(s) on the top thereof.
In the above-mentioned playing machine in which a plurality of dice are cast for playing games, the plurality of dice have to be controlled individually, the construction of the machine is complicated, and the operations of casting dice onto the game board to allow each of them to indicate a particular number of spot(s) on the top thereof and recovering them become complicated.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-mentioned circumstances and has for its object to provide a dice game unit for selecting one piece of die and casting it on a game board by a very simple mechanism.